Saving the Crow
by sunnylikesunshine90
Summary: A daughter of SAMCRO falls for one of the Nomads. Will she be a good old lady or will she discover she's better off as the lone biker princess?  Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Saving the Crow  
**Summary: **A daughter of SAMCRO falls for one of the Nomads. Will she be a good old lady or will she discover she's better off as the lone biker princess?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. That comes from the brilliant mind of Kurt Sutter. It is also partially owned/licensed to FX Network.  
**A/N: **No word on how speedy or regular the updates are going to be for this story. I'll post the chapters once I get them written.

* * *

For most people, the story is told from beginning to end – making perfect sense. But for Trinity Morrow, things rarely worked out that way. She didn't believe in fairy tales – they just weren't possible in the MC way of life, especially not when your dad threatened your dates with AK-47s. Don't misunderstand the situation; Trinity loved her life and all of the people in it, but she sometimes wondered if there was more out there.

As she sat on her bed, contemplating life, her fingers traced over an old picture of her parents. Her mom had died when she was little, seven or eight years old. They had always been close, so the loss Trinity felt was paramount. If that wasn't bad enough, John Teller, her father's best friend, passed away that same year in a terrible motorcycle accident. '_**Dragged one hundred feet and he still lived for three days…..that's one tough son of a bitch.'**_, she mused to herself. Eventually,things evened out a little bit. Her father remarried, ironically enough to John's widow, Gemma. Trinity loved Gemma, and her son Jax, so the combining of the families wasn't a big shock or anything. She's shaken out of her reverie by a knock on the dorm door.

"Yo, little bit – you ready to go? Tigger's about five seconds away from killing our SAA."  
"Yeah, Tux, I'll be out in a minute."

Trinity shoved the photo back into her pocket and took one last look around the room. For the past few months, Trinity had been staying with the Tacoma charter, to learn more about being a mechanic – or, that's what her dad had told her at least. After a night of too many drinks, she convinced Vegas, the Tacoma Charter President, to tell her the real reason – the Mayans had been starting some shit down in Charming and her father wanted her to get out of dodge. She was pissed at first. After all, she was 22 years old damnit, and had been able to fire a weapon since she was five. But, being the daddy's girl she was, Trinity let go of the anger and went with the flow. Her father had put the call in a few days ago that it was clear for her to come home, and it had taken those few days for a few SAMCRO boys to get to Tacoma to help with the trip. Trinity put on her leather vest and headed out to the parking lot, meeting up with the others who were making the trip. Koz was joking with Tux and Vegas, and Tig was being…well…Tig.

"Damn shame you aren't making the trip with us, V. It's going to be a hell of a coming home party."  
"Kid, I'd love to – but someone has to stay here and make sure the garage keeps running. You give me a call and let me know you got there alright."  
"Will do. Catch you later, V."

She said, giving the older man a hug, before walking over to her bike and getting on.

-  
SOA  
-

"Goddamned Son of a bitch!"

Happy's shout sounded more like the roar of a lion before it pounced, as he lifted the metal garbage can with ease, tossing it across the parking lot. Most of the guys knew better than to try and stop what most people would describe as a psychotic episode; Jax shook his head slightly, Chibs' eyes were focused on the ground, a few others were taking gentle puffs from their cigarettes. It was the first time since he had began prospecting that Half-Sack could remember being this nervous and shaky.

"Shouldn't we do something before he destroys the shop? Call Clay or something?"

Gemma shook her head gently, taking pity on the prospect for the moment.

"No baby, we just let him go for it. Some guys drink, others fight it out in the ring – Happy likes to fuck shit up. There's only one person in the world that has ever been able to stop him mid-breakdown and Tig just left to pick her up."


	2. Note to readers

Readers,

Thanks for sticking with my story. My computer recently crashed, and I have limited access to the internet. I am going to be buying a new laptop around the beginning of April, so the updates should be more frequent then.

As a slight gift to the fans of this story, I'll tell you that the next update (which should be up in no longer than a week) is going to be smut, lol. When it's finished, instead of the chapter, I'll post a link to my live journal account where you can read the chapter (I'm not so comfortable posting smut on a site like )

Thanks for reading – please stick with me just a little bit longer

-sunnylikesunshine90


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Saving the Crow  
**Summary: **A daughter of SAMCRO falls for one of the Nomads. Will she be a good old lady or will she discover she's better off as the lone biker princess?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. That comes from the brilliant mind of Kurt Sutter. It is also partially owned/licensed to FX Network.  
**A/N: **No word on how speedy or regular the updates are going to be for this story. I'll post the chapters once I get them written.  
**A/N: **Fair Warning! This chapter contains my first attempt at writing a sex scene. Constructive criticism of it is accepted; Flames are not. I will delete the comment before I block you.

* * *

"Trin…Yo, Trin…we're here."

Trinity had spent the majority of the ride from Tacoma wondering how things were going to be now. She wasn't stupid – judging by the Tacoma charter's body language, it was obvious that something had gone down in Charming while she had been gone, and the ripple-effects of it were reaching through the other charters. Gemma never mentioned anything when she would call, which told Trinity it could be two different things: (a) she really was stupid and there was nothing going on, or (B) Clay had issued a blackout order to keep word of the problem from spreading.

"You alright, kid?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. We'd better get you inside before all of the sweetbutts are taken, Tigger."  
"Amen."

The sounds of the party that was just beginning in the Teller/Morrow lot could already be heard, but she didn't know just how large it was until the prospect opened up the gates to allow entry. Hundreds of people were crammed inside of the lot, some of whom Trinity knew well, and others she didn't know at all. She caught site of members from Nevada and from Oregon. They were all there to be a part of the 'welcome home' party, her welcome home party. Of course, her homecoming happened to coincide with the regular Friday night party. By the time they had made it down from Tacoma, the party was already in full swing, and quite a few of the guys had already passed the point of no return with the booze.

She looked around the lot, looking for Gemma. If Trinity's first stop wasn't to say hi to her mom, Gemma probably would've killed her. Finally, she saw her standing on a few tables that had been pushed together, while she watched the fight going on in the ring with a few other old ladies. Trinity grinned and made her way through the crowd. Gemma stepped forward to hug her youngest child, careful to not let on how much pain the small action caused. Trinity could see past the façade, though – had felt her muscles tense up while they hugged.

"Welcome back, baby girl."  
"Good to be back. Who actually thought I'd miss this dump?"  
"Dump? Little girl, right now this place looks like a fucking palace. Tomorrow morning it'll be a dump."

Trin laughed, knowing that whatever prospect ended up with cleaning duties was going to seriously hate his life. A loud cheer drew her attention to the ring, as one of the fighters knocked another on his ass. The more she looked, the more she recognized the fighter.

"Well, they do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder."  
"Mom, don't start."  
"I ain't starting anything. All I'm going to say is that the Killer missed you, even though his mute ass would never say so."

That was true. Happy wasn't exactly known for being talkative in the first place, but to admit that he missed someone – and a woman at that – would have been a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"There's nothing there. We're just riding it out until it's not fun anymore. I made it very clear to Hap that I'm not looking to get the crow; I'm in this shit because it's fun to me."

LuAnn nodded, as if giving the young woman her approval. She felt like a second mom to Trinity, had been telling her since she was a little girl that she needed to take life as it came, and learn to enjoy the ride. Another loud cheer signaled the end of the fight. Neither LuAnn nor Gemma were surprised when the victor made a beeline for Trinity, and knew that it was time for them to make their exit.

Trinity had to admit that Happy looked good. She had seen him a few weeks ago and thought the same thing, but he always had a little something extra after he had won a fight.

"Did you see the fight?"  
"Yeah. You should've hit him with a left hook about five minutes in."  
"Bitch is gone for a few months and she thinks she can tell me what to do."  
"I wouldn't have to tell you what to do, if somebody knew how to handle business."

She knew she was pushing his buttons, but it was like their post-fight ritual. He knew exactly what she was doing, his eyes clouding over with lust as they spoke.

"You want someone to handle business? You got it, baby."

Happy grabbed her elbow, almost dragging Trinity behind him, pushing their way through the crowd. She caught Gemma's eye at one point long enough to get the 'I-told-you-so' look. A few of the other charter members wanted to stop and congratulate Happy on winning the fight, but when they saw the determined look on his face, they thought twice.

His hands fumbled for a minute, trying to maintain his hold on Trin while unlocking the door to the empty dorm room. Happy took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking her up and down, knowing he could give the orders as could as she could.

"Nice clothes. Take 'em off."

She smiled at him, knowing he liked when she put on a little show for him. Slowly, painstakingly slow, Trinity removed her clothes, one article at a time, until she stood before him naked. Having taken his shirt off before, it didn't take long for Hap to undress either. He grabbed her forearm, pulling her onto the bed to take control – just like she wanted.

Trinity wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the excitement at finally being home, but everything was more in that moment; the heat of his body pressed so closely to hers, the feeling of his hands that were roughened by years of mechanic work. Every touch sent new shockwaves rippling throughout her body.

Her head rolled back, resting softly against the pillows as Happy worked his magic. His fingers flexed inside of her methodically, wanting to see how far he could push her before she slipped into her orgasm. Trin could feel herself shaking a bit, the intensity of his gaze going right to her core. When she felt the all-familiar sensation growing in the pit of her stomach, she tried to push Hap away, wanted to prolong it enough to take care of him as well, but he wasn't having it. While he would never admit it, one of his favorite things was to watch his girl come unraveled by his hand, watch the pleasure over take her body.

"Baby, please….oh fuck me," She murmered, her breathless voice full of lust, as she stared into the dark eyes of her tattooed lover.

The feelings within her built and built until, finally, it swept her over the edge of ecstasy. Trinity's small body quaked as the feeling of pure relaxation lapped through her veins, her mouth remained open in an 'O' shape. Hap's free hand held her shoulders onto the bed as her back arched up from the mattress. Her skin was flushed, a thin line of sweat across her forehead – Hap had to shove his cock into the mattress to keep from fucking her then and there. Slowly, as she came down from the highest peak of her climax, Trinity's body relaxed, finally just resting underneath of Hap's. He rolled off to the side of her, never having been one for post-sex cuddling.

"Consider that your welcome home present."

"Hell of a present. Maybe I ought to leave more often."

Happy raised an eyebrow at her words, the undertone of challenge not going unnoticed by him.

"Bitch, I know you're not that stupid. Ain't a way in hell you'd ever leave again. You'd miss this shit too much."

Trinity let out a slight laugh at the statement, but she knew he was right. It hadn't been her idea to leave Charming in the first place. She knew that this was her home, with all of her friends and family and random acquaintances she'd known from her childhood. If there's one thing Trinity learned from her childhood, it was that family sticks by each other through thick and thin. Each of the boys of SAMCRO were members of her family.

Happy was right – this was exactly where she needed to be right now.


End file.
